Mercy & Healing
by Mini Kunoichi
Summary: Eira is the best healer in Asguard and a friend of the princes Loki and Thor. But her relationship with the God of Mischief causes her more trouble than any healing-room drama ever could. How far would you go for the man you love? Loki/OC LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

There were certain things princes just did not do, and bothering a lady while she was busy should be one of them. Eira sighed to herself as her long time friend– and prince of Asgard– kept pestering her.

"Thor, I told you I'm busy," she repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You can fuss with your plants later," the god of thunder whined.

"I need to replenish the supplies in the healing rooms," Eira replied, clipping leaves from the herbs on the table in front of her. "And stop whining."

"I am not whining!"

"We've known each other since we were little. I can tell when you're whining."

Eira had known Thor and his brother Loki since all three of them were very young. She had endured years of playing "damsel in distress" with the brothers before starting her training as a healer. She found that she enjoyed helping people.

"Come, Eira," Thor urged. "You can do that later. The feast is starting."

"It must be done now."

"Loki will be there," he replied.

Eira rolled her eyes. It was no secret that she and the god of mischief were close. Too close, some said, but they were the kind of people that Eira ignored anyway.

"I must be in the healing rooms," she pressed.

"But why?"

"Because some drunken fool is bound to injure himself." After that, Eira decided that the conversation was over and shooed the Asir price out of her rooms.

Loki smiled as he watched Eira tend to the healing herbs she kept in her window sill. She was very careful with them, very gentle. She was just as gentle with the patients she healed. It didn't matter how sick or injured they were, Eira treated them all with the same care and respect. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Lady Eira?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her. He had enough sharp objects thrown at him throughout the centuries to know better.

"I'm no lady," she laughed.

"But you're my lady," he replied, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Eira rolled her eyes.

"If this is about the feast, I'm not going," she said.

"But we have an important announcement to make," he chided, feigning hurt.

Eira stared at him, very confused. She couldn't think of any announcement that needed to be made. Unless she was pregnant and didn't know about it. Which was impossible.

"What announcement?" she asked slowly, afraid of what his answer might be. One never knew what to expect when the god of mischief was involved. Loki's grin spread until it took up most of his face.

"Our engagement, of course!" he replied, beaming.

Eira opened her mouth, about to tell him that they weren't engaged yet and then stopped. She gaped in disbelief for a moment before smacking him on the arm. Hard.

"Loki Odinson, that it the worst proposal I have ever heard!" her words seemed harsh, but she was smiling.

"Oh really? How many times has a man proposed to you?" he teased.

"Well, all I can say is that your proposal when we were children was much more romantic."

Loki shrugged and grabbed her hand, "We mustn't be late."

"Wait!" she cried, giggling. "I never said yes!"

"Of course you did," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?"

"When we were children."

* * *

It took everything in Eira's power to keep a smile on her face. She was tired of fielding questions and well-wishes and wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else. The only thing that made it bearable was that the man standing next to her was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"Do you still think this was a good idea?" she muttered once some of the excitement had died down.

"Well I couldn't wait much longer," he replied. "Otherwise, some strong, handsome warrior would come along and sweep you off your feet."

"That would never happen, and you know it."

Loki smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her on the temple.

"I would suggest a walk in the gardens," he replied, glancing over the top of her head. "But my brother is currently making a beeline toward us."

Eira didn't have time to react before she was swept up into a bone-crushing hug and lifted several inches off the floor.

"Eira!" Thor bellowed. "I'm so glad! I've always wanted a sister!"

"You've called her sister since we were children," Loki reminded his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well yes . . . but now it's official!"

"Thor, put the healer down," a female voice called from across the room. A warrior maiden walked over to the small group, accompanied by Fandral.

"Arnora, thanks the gods," Eira greeted her friend once the god of thunder set her down and she could breathe again.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your fiancé," Arnora continued. "But I'm to tell you that you're needed in the healing rooms."

Loki watched as Eira's smile faded from her face and was replaced with a look of concern. He could tell by the look on Arnora's face and the tone of her voice that something serious had happened. Eira pulled away from him to close the distance between the two women.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know much," her friend admitted. "Just that it's a child."

Eira looked back at Loki apologetically. She was about to ask his forgiveness, but he interrupted her.

"Go," he urged gently. "You're needed. I'll meet you later."

He kissed the top of her hand before she hurried off to the healing rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Eira hurried into the room to see several other healers standing around a young girl lying in a bed. Ingrid turned to her when the doors opened.

"She fell out of a tree," she explained. "At a least a broken arm and a mild concussion, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Eira frowned, "I'll look her over. Please give us some space."

The other women nodded and moved away to do other tasks as she started looking the young girl over. There was nothing life threatening. The girl did indeed have a broken arm and a mild concussion, along with a few scrapes and bruises. After the evaluation, she went to the supply room to gather what she needed. It didn't take long to patch up the broken arm and disinfect the scrapes, then all that was left to do was wait with the girl's mother until she woke up.

"I don't know how this could have happened!" the mother was frantically pacing the hallway when Eira left the healing chamber.

"Children climb trees," Eira explained in a calming voice. "And sometimes they even fall out of them. But everything's going to be fine."

"Fine?" the mother shrieked, turning on the healer. "Fine?! My daughter is severely wounded and all you can think of to say is 'fine'!"

"No, I said everything is going to be fine," Eira continued in the same calm voice. This wasn't the first hysterical mother she'd had to deal with, and she wouldn't be the last. "I wouldn't say that she's severely wounded, either. She does have a minor concussion, but there's no permanent damage and she'll be able to go home as soon as she wakes up."

The young healer's calm tone and quiet energy usually helped diffuse these kinds of situations. And sometimes they didn't. The mother spin around and stalked over to Eira until their faces were only inches apart.

"Ladies do not climb trees!"

"I climbed plenty of trees when I was her age. I even broke a few bones myself."

"Yes, but one expects that from Loki's whore," the woman spat.

Eira faltered. She was used to people's insults and jests being aimed at her because of Loki, but they had never gone this far. But, then again, this woman was in a lot of pain. Her daughter had a broken arm and a concussion. On top of that, the girl still wasn't awake. Eira wasn't surprised that this woman had lashed out at her. She'd heard it before. From the wives and mothers of warriors who died in her care, despite the best efforts of the healers. It wasn't new to her, but she would never get used to it. She felt personally responsible for every man, woman, or child who came through the doors of the healing chambers. And Eira's friends told her that, perhaps, she might care a little too much.

"That's no way to speak to Asgard's finest healer."

The two women turned to see Fandral, who had overheard the conversation and come to help his girlfriend's closest friend. He walked over to the blonde healer and clasped her shoulder good-naturedly.

"Forgive me," he continued as if the other woman wasn't there. "But I was wondering if you would like to return to the feast. Arnora is simply bored out of her wits without you and I fear your fiancé might be planning some mischief, so I came to see if you would like me to accompany you back to the feasting hall. A lady never goes to a party without an escort."

"Thank you, Fandral. But I would like to stay until the she wakes up," Eira indicated the healing room door. "You can tell Arnora that the girl will be fine. I know she was worried."

Fandral bowed, "As you wish, my lady."

He walked back down the hallway, whistling his favorite drinking song. The woman, in no way humbled by the warrior's scolding, turned on her heel and entered her daughter's healing room. Eira figured it would be best to wait a while before entering the room herself, so she instructed a fellow healer to keep an eye on the girl and went to check on supplies and tidy some of the other rooms.

* * *

The sky was just beginning to turn grey in anticipation of the dawn When Loki came to escort Eira back to her chambers. The young girl had woken up a couple of hours before and, after observation and a full check-up, was sent home with her mother. Eira tried not to dwell on the woman's words, she couldn't help turning them over in her mind. Her mood did not go unnoticed by Loki, who took one glance at her furrowed brow, saw her chewing on her lip, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What troubles you, my dear?" he asked as they neared her rooms.

"Nothing," she replied absently.

Loki stopped walking and took both her hands in his.

"Eira," he chastised gently. "We've known each other since we were children. I know when something's bothering you."

Eira sighed, giving in to Loki's look of concern. "The mother of the girl tonight. She . . . she said some things. But she was upset. Her daughter was injured . . ."

"What did she say?" he asked, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's not important," she insisted.

"If it's hurt you, then it is important."

"She was upset, Loki," Eira repeated. "Her daughter had just fallen from a tree. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Loki frowned. "It's happened before?"

"Often, when families come to visit injured loved one, they're scared. They're upset. They want to be able to help, but the situation is totally out of their control. So, sometimes they take their frustrations out on the people who are able to help where they cannot."

"But that's no excuse to-" he started to argue.

"It's perfectly normal," she interrupted, putting her hand up to stop him.

"Fandral said it had something to do with me," Loki countered taking a hold of the hand in front of his face. "With us."

Eira sighed, wishing the warrior hadn't said anything and silently reminding herself to give him an earful later. Loki had always been very protective of her. When they were younger, he would play pranks on the other children if they bullied her. And things didn't get any better when their relationship turned romantic. Loki was a very solitary person, and the few relationships he had, he guarded closely. Eira knew she was one of only two people that the god had complete trust in. She knew that he still couldn't believe such a beautiful and accomplished woman preferred him over his brother. She was the one thing, the one person, he could have that Thor couldn't. But for all his jealousy, he really did care.

"You have to promise that you won't retaliate in any way," she said finally.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you," Eira replied. "I know how protective you are of me."

"Is it that bad?" Loki asked, shocked.

"Promise me, Loki."

"Alright. I promise."

"She . . . called me your whore," Eira looked away, unable to meet Loki's gaze.

"She called you what?" the god asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Loki. . . ." she warned.

"Eira, that is entirely unacceptable!" he cried.

"Loki, I told you, she was upset. She was scared. It's perfectly normal."

"But–" Loki's argument was cut short when Eira put a finger to his lips, then kept walking down the hallway. "Where are you going."

"To my rooms. I haven't slept in over a day and I'm exhausted."

Loki didn't say any more, but slipped his hand in hers once he caught up with her. He bid her farewell at her door after making her promise to take the day off.


End file.
